A Game Of Ice and Snow
by QueenElsaPrincessAnnaEst2013
Summary: It has been a year since the Great Thaw, and Elsa and Anna are now living happily together again, Elsa has even approved of Anna's relationship with Kristoff. But an old friend is coming back to Arendelle, not only for revenge, but to quench a thirst that has ran from him for so long. The first in a continuing series of stories.
1. Prologue

He looked up at the starry night sky. It was both menacing and beautiful to him. As snow fell from it, he walked to the front of the ship when he heard his name called. He quickly turned around and saw one of his guards.

"Your majesty, we are ready to depart."

"Have you made sure that they are permanently taken care of?"

"Yes your majesty, shall we depart?"

"Yes, it is time that I take back what should have been mine a long time ago."

"Right away your majesty." The guard went running towards the back of the ship when he turned back to the front.

"If only Anna and Elsa truly knew what was coming." Hans chuckled to himself. For he would make sure that he would torment the two sisters for both his pleasure and revenge. Arendelle once again had a threat, but for the time being, it was all but in danger. Arendelle's people were sound asleep, along with their Queen and Princess….


	2. Snowfall

Snow fell gently to the ground. It was December and Arendelle was in the midst of yet another winter. And while the Queen (of course) loved the snow, her little sister was more than enthusiastic about it. In fact, Princess Anna could play in it all day every day if she wanted. It was a little later in the morning when the Queen awoke. For a few seconds she simply yawned and stretched out a little bit, but then the snow caught her eye.

She got out of her bed and walked slowly towards her window that was covered by curtains. She smoothly pulled them back to the see the white powder continually falling from the morning sky. She let a small but joyful smile creep across her face. She stood wondering when her sister would be marching outside in her boots and rolling around in the snow with Kristoff.

Elsa got dressed and put her crown on, she then walked out of her room. Of course all of her servants were lined up outside waiting to clean up her room.

"Good morning your majesty." They would say one by one to which she would reply the same way with a nod and a gentle smile.

At one point down the hall, she decided to stop by Anna's door to see if she was already out or if she was still sleeping. The Princess was known to be quite a heavy sleeper unless it was the day of a big occasion. When Elsa finally got to the door, she thought about knocking, and then decided not to. Instead she slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open. She quietly peaked into the room and found Anna sound asleep in her bed.

But oh her snoring, why was it that she snored? Elsa never minded of course, but she had always wondered why Anna was such a mess when she woke up and why she herself wasn't. But nonetheless, she simply blew a kiss to her sleeping sister and closed the door. Elsa made her way down the main stairs to which she was greeted by more servants.

"Can we get you some breakfast your highness?" One would ask before some others would ask how her morning was or did she sleep well. Elsa (for one) was never a pig for eating. She would of course have her normal meals, but she knew that she didn't have to stuff her face. There was already a seat reserved for a certain sister of hers for that, unless it came to chocolate.

After a quiet and peaceful breakfast, the Queen decided to go on a little walk. At the moment she didn't exactly know where to, but she still wanted to anyway. Arendelle was silent for the time being, as it was still a little early in the morning for a regular day's routine to start. Elsa didn't mind it though; she still sometimes liked the idea of being by herself. As if it was giving her time to think to her or even talk to herself.

When Elsa stepped outside she was instantly hit with a breeze of wind and the falling snowflakes. Of course she didn't mind it however. When she began to walk through her Kingdom a few things had ran through her mind. Why had it taken it so long for her to control her powers? Or why did she always keep Anna shut out?

Elsa didn't mean to make herself feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. She needed a place to think for a while or even just a few minutes. She thought of her Ice Palace, that gorgeous emporium of perfectly crafted crystal. Even built with her powers, why had it represented itself so much towards her? Either way, she began to head towards the North Mountain. She knew that it would take quite a time to get up the snowy slope, but she didn't mind.

It was cold, but cold was its own special meaning and feeling towards the Queen. Not only was it who she was, but it was what she loved. And as she made her way up the mountain, her words that she spoke one year ago was played back through her head. And still a year later, the cold still failed to bother her.


	3. Elsa and Anna

When Elsa finally got to the crystalized palace, the sun was finally letting itself be seen. Elsa climbed the glimmering stairs up to the balcony on the outside. When she opened the icy doors, the sun's pink and orange colors immediately caught her. She gave a slight smile for the glimmering colors in the morning air.

As she stood outside on the balcony she thought of herself and Anna. Even though their relationship was in full swing now, she still felt saddened by all of the years that were lost due to her power. Was it still a curse? No, Elsa didn't want to think like that. Her love for Anna had conquered in the end, and had helped bring not just summer back, but the person she loved most as well.

The sun now was in full sight over the blanketed mountains. Elsa had been admiring everything around her for some time now, so she decided that she'd better head home. But as she was about to take one last glimpse at her Kingdom below, a voice beckoned from behind her.

"I thought you'd be here." Elsa turned startled to see Anna. She was dressed in her normal winter outfit, and believe it or not, her hair was in perfect condition for this early in the morning. Elsa smiled at her sister and began to walk up to her.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I actually heard you get up, but I didn't want to bug you." Anna admitted

"Oh Anna, you didn't need to do that, you could've knocked." Elsa held Anna's hands in hers

"Yeah, I guess I could've." Anna knew how to knock, in fact she knew it all too well

"Well have you eaten anything?" Elsa and her sister began to walk back out onto the balcony

"No, I wanted to see you first." Anna replied as she made her way out

"We'll go back home and I'll at least sit down with you while you get some breakfast." Elsa smiled down at Anna who just did the same

"Thanks Elsa, so why did you come up here this early?"

"Well, I just wanted some time to think by myself." Elsa's face went a bit more to a serious look

"What about?" Anna replied

"Well, I'm still thinking about all of those years that I hurt you."

"Elsa no, you never did anything wrong!" Anna wrapped her hand around Elsa's cheek to which the Queen covered Anna's hand with hers

"I just wish I could get that time back, I loved you so much and I still do."

"Elsa, you can get that time back, now, with me!" Anna smiled in reply as Elsa did the same

"Thank you Anna." Elsa replied as Anna gave a happy nod to her

"Alright, let's go home and get some breakfast!" Anna went running down the stairs as Elsa followed

"You mean breakfast for you!" Elsa chuckled going down the stairs after her sister

Elsa had heard what she needed to from Anna, to once and for all put the past away. But in just a day or so, the past would catch back up.


	4. Breakfast and Blessings

Elsa sat with a glum look on her face. See for her, watching Anna eat was like watching a pig rolling around in the mud. Anna would eat so fast that she looked like she had to be somewhere in the next minute. Elsa had had the kitchen make chocolate pancakes for her sister; she knew those were Anna's favorite. And as she stuffed her face, she finally put her fork down, gently wiped her lips off and turned back towards Elsa.

"You want one?" Anna motioned towards the last two pancakes

"No thank you Anna." Elsa shrugged with a tiny smile

"Aw c'mon, at least one, it's chocolate." Anna began to basically rub it in Elsa's face. The smell (of course) was irresistible. Anna and Elsa's love for chocolate had begun long ago when they were the youngest that they could remember. So finally Elsa took the fork out of her sister's hand and took a bite, and then another, and then another. Anna's face turned to a surprised look, Elsa's mouth and cheeks were covered in chocolate.

Anna couldn't help but cover her mouth to hide her laughter. Elsa quickly noticed and smiled,

"What?"

"You got a little something right there." Anna pointed out. Elsa took her lap napkin and wiped off a tiny spot. But the chocolate was still everywhere.

"Is it gone?"

"Uh, maybe just a bit more." Anna began to chuckle even more. Elsa finally stood up; she began to walk towards the nearest mirror.

"Anna!"

"Sorry Elsa, I couldn't help it." Anna was now full blown laughing as Elsa completely wiped her face clean.

Just as Elsa came back to sit down, the door to the dining room creaked open. Kristoff came walking in; he immediately caught both sisters eye.

"Good morning Anna." Kristoff leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek as she let out a slight giggle. Elsa just sat with a smile on her face,

"Good morning your majesty." Kristoff looked over at Elsa

"Please Kristoff; call me Elsa from now on, I owe you a lot." Kristoff only nodded to Elsa's reply as he sat down next to Anna.

"So how's your morning been?" Kristoff sat back in his chair

"It's been good; we've actually had a lot of fun." Anna smiled over to her sister who did the same

"But it's so early, how have you two already done something?"

"We were both up early." Anna shrugged

"That's weird; usually I'm up early, oh well." Kristoff shrugged and crossed his arms

"Kristoff, would you like something to eat?" Elsa offered

"Sure, I…uh….what's Anna eating over there?" He pointed towards it, Elsa chuckled

"Chocolate pancakes." Both sisters laughed

"How can you have that this early?!" Kristoff held his hands out

"Kristoff, you will never know the sisterhood of the chocolate of Arendelle." Anna and Elsa both giggled

"Fine, I'll have some of those, oh and can I get some carrots for Sven?"

"Of course Kristoff, where is he anyway?" Elsa looked out the window

"Oh, he's outside, waiting for his breakfast."

"I'll go give them to him!" Anna stood up

"I'll come too!" Elsa walked out with her which left Kristoff at the table alone

"What are they so excited about!?" He held his hands out again and then shrugged and laughed

As Anna and Elsa went towards the kitchen to pick up some carrots, Elsa tapped her sister.

"Anna I want to feed him."

"Oh c'mon Elsa you don't even know how."

"Anna, how hard could it be?" The Queen shrugged

She held the carrot towards him. Anna held her steady,

"You gotta be appealing to him, let him know you're his buddy."

"But Kristoff's his buddy and so are you." Elsa gritted her teeth as Sven waited impatiently

"You're the one who wanted to feed him." Anna shrugged

Elsa just sighed and then turned back towards Sven,

"Hey Sven, I got something for you." Elsa tried to make her voice sound cute as Sven looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Elsa was holding that carrot out so far in front of her like it was about to explode,

"Don't be scared of him, he won't bite you right Sven?"

Sven literally gave a nod as if to respond. Elsa finally loosened up and gently held it right in front of him. He quickly took it and bit it out of her hand. After he was done chewing it, and rubbed up to Elsa and licked her.

"Sven!" Anna yelled

"Anna, he's okay, he's just telling me that he likes me." Elsa chuckled; Anna just stood back and smiled. After Elsa was done petting the reindeer she turned back to her sister,

"He's so sweet, it's almost like he's a dog."

Anna laughed at her sister,

"I know, seriously that's what I thought the first time around." The two laughed again with each other while Kristoff just rolled his eyes playfully and walked back up next to Anna. After this Anna's face went from bright to uncertain in a matter of seconds, Elsa leaned closer,

"Anna, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath as her older sister put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, Kristoff and I….." She looked back up at Kristoff who egged her on. Elsa looked back and forth between the two.

"We would like….your blessing…of our marriage." Anna finally spit the words out. Elsa's eyes grew larger, of course like last time she was taken back, but this time around something was different.

"Anna….."

"You can say no if you want, I mean we don't have to get married I mean…."

"Anna slow down, of course I'll give you my blessing." Elsa smiled reassuringly at Anna. The younger sister lifted her head back up; her eyes gleamed with unabashed joy.

"Really Elsa?"

Elsa held her sisters hands and looked right into her eyes,

"Anna, Kristoff, you have my blessing."

Anna seemed to squeal at this and jumped up and down a few times. Elsa chuckled at her sister's excitement. After she came back down to earth she looked back at her sister,

"We wanted it to be in the winter like it is now."

"Why?" Elsa looked around

"Because of you, your beautiful power makes winter so beautiful."

Elsa smiled,

"Well how about a few weeks then?"

"That'd be perfect, not too cold, but still snow." Kristoff replied to Elsa

Elsa nodded back, as she did, Anna simply hugged her,

"Thank you Elsa."

"I love you, Kristoff is your true love, he's the one."

So the night of Anna and Kristoff's wedding was set, of course all of the Kingdom's (except Weselton) would be invited. But the night that was set up to be the happiest would prove to be one that would be faithful.


	5. A Night Of Beauty and Hell

Over the next few weeks, it was nothing but preparation in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Invitations were sent out, halls decorated, and a dress picked out. Elsa of course helped her sister with nearly all of it. It was time to enjoy each other with their girly things and dress drama. But not only that, she was enjoying the time with her sister again. The moments she had lost from so long ago were now in the back of her mind.

On the morning of the wedding, it was bright. Even with the snowfall, the sun was shining down on the Kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa was up early, much earlier than her sister. She wanted to make sure everything was properly ready for Anna's big day. She had watched her sister's happiness with Kristoff grow more and more every day.

Around an hour had gone by, and Anna was finally waking up. She was a total mess a usual, but nothing a little fixing could take care of. After she slumped out of bed and put some more appropriate clothes on, she walked downstairs.

"Elsa!?" She yelled through the halls

"In the dining room!"

Anna followed her sister's voice and went towards the door leading into their dining room. She slowly walked in as Elsa looked up.

"Good morning sunshine, I had some breakfast made for you." Anna rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Anna sat down next to her sister who was already eating.

"It's your favorite, chocolate pancakes." Anna licked her lips in anticipation.

Elsa watched as her sister chomped down her breakfast.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, and Anna knew.

"I think I am." Anna smiled confidently at her sister.

"Good, nervousness is okay though."

"I know, I just feel ready."

Elsa smiled and the two finished their breakfast. Kristoff had awoken a little later and had gotten prepared earlier than anyone else. As kingdoms arrived, hours flew by, and Elsa helped her little sister through all of the early jitters. As the late afternoon approached, Elsa sat with Anna who was finally ready in her wedding dress.

Elsa walked to the chapel with her sister, kissed her, and began to walk away. But before she walked to the stand with Kristoff she turned,

"You're beautiful." She kissed Anna on the forehead.

Anna smiled back as something nudged at her dress, she looked down to Olaf.

"May I?" Olaf stuck his hand up to walk Anna down the aisle.

"Of course Olaf." Anna giggled

As the attendants rose, Anna took a breath and began to walk down the aisle. Kristoff waited on the other end, gleaming with pride along with Elsa. When Anna finally got the stand, it had become official in her mind. Her life was finally complete, she had found her sister again and her true love. Vows were taken; lips touched, and clapped hands.

As the moon rose over Arendelle, the wedding feast was just beginning. Anna sat next to her sister and husband. All of the Kingdoms began exchanging gifts with the Princess and the Prince as the night wore on. Anna and Kristoff danced for a little while, along with Elsa and Olaf, and then Elsa had a few words.

"Attention everyone." Elsa quieted the crowd.

"It has been such an unbelievable honor watching my sister grow up the way she has, I love her with my life, but now, I have a brother that I'll she do the same, to both of you, I love you and always will." Elsa held up her glass of wine to the newlyweds as did the attendants.

"TO THE NEWLYWEDS!"

Elsa sat down as Anna kissed her on the cheek and Kristoff hugged her. A few minutes went by when a noble looking gentleman walked up to the royal table.

"My Queen, your Highnesses." The man bowed,

"I am Prince Henrik of the Southern Isles."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other,

"Are you one of Prince Hans's brothers?" Elsa asked

"Indeed I am, I have come not only out of respect, but for news."

"What is it?" Anna asked

"All is well; you will never see him again."

"Thank you for your concern Prince Henrik, you are a trustworthy man." Elsa responded

"Not all are apparently."

"It is a sad thing, but nonetheless, this is a happy night." Elsa looked back over at her sister who smiled back.

"Once again, thank you for coming."

"You're Majesty, your Highnesses." Henrik bowed and walked away

The night went on well, the dinner was enough to feed a giant, and the two sisters were enjoying every moment of it. After an hour more of dining and celebrating, Prince Henrik stood up and tapped his glass.

"If her Majesty would not mind, I would like to give her a gift of gratitude." Henrik held his glass towards Elsa. She looked at Anna and got out of her seat and walked down to the Prince.

"It has been troubling times for Arendelle and the Southern Isles, I understand your Kingdom's frustration with ours over the treason that ours has committed, but a new beginning has come upon us, a future without treason, a future without…winter." Elsa went cold,

"If Prince Hans were here, he would be largely pleased." Henrik smirked at Elsa and drank from his glass, Elsa finally realized what was about to happen. She slapped Henrik and turned back to Anna who was now standing,

"Anna!"

Before Anna could react, a felt a sharp sting in her chest. She screamed in immense pain, a sword had bloodied itself through her.

"You really thought I could miss this?!" Hans revealed himself and pulled his sword back out. Kristoff charged across the way towards Hans and tackled him as the entire room broke out into yelling and shouting. Before Elsa could even attempt to strike Hans, Henrik grabbed her from behind,

"I told you not all of us are trustworthy." He stabbed Elsa in the hip, she also screamed across the hall, and then collapsed. All of the guards for the Royal family were being slaughtered by Hans's men. Anna was breathing heavily on the ground, her white gown soaked in blood. Kristoff was rolling on the ground with Hans trying to get his sword away from him when he was shot in the shoulder by an arrow from one of Hans's men.

Hans finally got up,

"Keep the Queen alive, I want her!"

Henrik dragged Elsa out of the room as blood splattered from her lips.

"Anna!" Elsa tried to fight, but she was too weak now. Henrik dragged her from the room to the outside cold.

Hans walked over to the dying Anna, knelt down, and looked at her wound. Anna's eyes grew big with fear,

"That's a nasty wound Anna." Hans plunged his hand into it as hard as he could. Anna screamed in more agony. Tears ran down her eyes profusely as if they would never stop. Hans dragged Kristoff over next to his bleeding bride and knelt above them both.

"I'll tell Elsa that you sent your regards." He plunged a knife into Kristoff's side as he also yelled out.

"Kris…Kristoff!" Anna yelled

Hans walked out of the room to Henrik and the bound Elsa.

"Oh Elsa, we're keeping you alive, we're going to have lots of fun together." Hans hit Elsa with his sword and knocked her out.

They all left on their horses and dragged Elsa with them. Inside, it was a slaughterhouse. Kristoff had found the strength to whistle for Sven. Sven came charging in, Kristoff lifted Anna onto him.

"Go now Sven, go to the Trolls, leave me, she needs you now!" Sven charged back out the door.

A night of great beauty had turned into a night of hell. A blood red wedding for a redheaded Princess.


	6. Preferable Of Course

**A quick word of warning, this is a very dark chapter and some after this one as well. It involves torture along with some sexual preferences. (Hans x Elsa)**

She woke up somewhere pitch black. She was hanging from the ceiling upside down, her hands shackled in chains. She was gagged, tightly. Her feet were also chained together, and her neck had a tight leather collar around it. She moaned, softly but assumingly angrily at the same time. She was in stiff pain; her neck was sweaty from all of the pressure on it.

As she slowly began to figure out what was going on, and remembering the previous events, she began to scream, or at least as loudly as she could through her gag. After a few agonizing minutes, a door cracked open. It was the only ray of light Elsa could see, and when it closed again, a small flicker from a candle was the only light available for her vision. A voice she recognized easily spoke up.

"Elsa, why are you so beautiful like this?" Hans stepped in. Elsa screamed through her gag and began to squirm. The blood rushed to her head at the speed of light. It was painful, and seeing Hans the other way around was worse. She moaned more and more as he walked closer.

"We had to make sure that you're beautiful lips would be sealed, so we gagged you with that leather strap." Sure enough, a leather black strap made its way around Elsa's cheeks and sealed tightly over her mouth. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and she honestly couldn't figure out why. Why did his insanity draw her in?

Hans walked closer to her. She took deeper breaths as he approached; the Prince reached out his hand and touched one of his knuckles to her cheek.

"I told you we would have fun Elsa, didn't I?" Elsa closed her eyes and moaned again in agony.

"But don't worry, I don't want to kill you, but I _**will**_ push you to your edge." Hans began to walk in a circle around her, as if to cause her more and more tension. Elsa felt a cold tear run down her face.

"And I think we'll start now." Hans walked back in front of her, she tried to scream "no" through her gag, but it was no use. Hans reached a hand behind her; she could feel his fingers on the strap around her neck. And with his other, he abruptly plugged her nose. Finally, he pulled on the collar around her neck to cut off all air.

Elsa's face was going red. Her eyes bigger than the moon, and looking straight at Hans's devilish grin. He was enjoying every second of it, but nonetheless, he still wasn't going to kill her. So after what seemed an eternity to her, he let the air back in. She panted furiously, and began to cry. Hans looked satisfied at her sweating neck, and then back into her fear filled eyes.

He suddenly pulled her gag up for a moment, and just like that, pressed his lips on hers. She could feel his tongue slip inside and squirmed again. She tried and tried to pull away but of course she couldn't. When he pulled back out, he quickly put her gag back on again and looked back into her eyes.

"You are mine now, I am in full control Elsa." Hans let another evil smile creep across his face.

"But there are worse things for you to come, don't worry, the fun hasn't started yet, now if you excuse me your Majesty, I am going to meet with my brother now." Hans walked back to the door and opened it as Elsa continued emotionally screaming at him,

"Don't worry Elsa, I always preferred you over your sister anyway." And then he slammed the door. Elsa was back in the pitch black. Thinking that her sister was dead, her Kingdom in ruins, and her life in danger, this was Elsa's darkest nights that were coming, and she knew it.


	7. Heaven and Hell

The snow flurried outside. Sven was galloping at the speed of light or so it seemed. It had been over ten minutes since Anna had been badly wounded. She was losing tons of blood by the minute and was hanging on to her last bit of life. But finally, Sven came upon the Troll's home. He growled for the Trolls, it didn't take them long to roll up to Sven and catch vision of the dying Anna. All of them gasped before many of them helped to lay her down on the soft ground.

Pabbie came forward. He touched Anna's face; she was faintly smiling at him as she held his rock hard left hand.

"We will heal you as best we can Anna, your wounds will not kill you, but it will take a long time to fully recover." Pabbie explained as his hands began glowing blue. He pressed them on Anna's wound as she loudly groaned in pain. But after a few seconds it felt better, the gap had closed more.

"It…it…was Hans, he….attacked…..us….all of us." Anna held Pabbie's hand tighter with anger. All of the trolls looked at one another.

"Sven….go…back…..get…Kristoff." Anna instructed and instantly the reindeer was off.

"You must rest child, we will keep you safe here, is Kristoff hurt?"

"Not as much as I was, but he is wounded."

"What about the Queen, what about your sister!?" Anna's head slowly titled downwards more.

"They…took her, I don't….know where."

"They want her alive for something, but what?"

Anna shook her head and began to cry. Pabbie did the best to comfort her.

"You are our family Anna, we will keep you safe."

"I….know Pabbie, I just want Elsa here." Anna's tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Trolls did all they could to comfort the wounded Princess. After a while more, Sven came back with Kristoff who could stand on his feet. An arrow stuck out of his shoulder and he had tried pressurizing his flesh wound to keep the blood from running. As he walked in, all of the Trolls rejoiced in relief. He walked towards Anna who slowly turned her head towards him.

"….Kris…toff?" He knelt down in front of her.

"I'm here Anna, I'm here."

"Kristoff, we need to get that arrow out." Pabbie walked up to him. Kristoff took a breath,

"Do it quickly." He felt Pabbie's cold hands above him as he ripped the arrow out. Kristoff let out a small groan of pain. Pabbie quickly closed his wound after that. And then began to work on his stab wound as well. Kristoff sat next to Anna, the two stared into each other's sad ridden eyes. Tears began flowing down her face. Kristoff leaned in and pulled her into his torso. The two held each other tightly, the tragedy in Arendelle would make the two stronger than ever before together. But now, Elsa was in Hans's hands, and Anna knew it.

"Elsa's in trouble Kristoff." Anna's voice sounded angrier than ever.

"I know Anna, we'll find her." Anna just pushed her head back into Kristoff's chest and wept. She had never been through so much pain in her life and now her sister whom she had longed to be with was gone. And nobody knew exactly where she was. But that was all Anna could think about, she had saved Elsa once, and now she would have to do it again.

After settling down a little more, the two finally were able to eat something. Pabbie had helped cook some homemade soup for the two. They needed something stable to help calm each other down and it helped as much as it could. Anna finally had begun to fall asleep a little while later along with Kristoff on one another's shoulders.

Pabbie and the others tried to keep close to the two and build a fire to keep them warm; Sven had brought back their normal dry clothes as well. Sven also helped. But after a while everyone was woken up by something yelling in the distance, Anna rubbed her eyes but instantly recognized the voice.

"Olaf!?" Anna got up as quickly as she could.

"Anna, Kristoff!?" Olaf's little legs brought him over the tip of the horizon on the hill as Anna picked him up and hugged him.

"Olaf, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Are you okay?"

"Better now, but Elsa is still missing." Anna sat Olaf down and walked him back over to the fire.

"Hey little guy." Kristoff sat up a little more. After a few more seconds of reuniting, Anna finally looked around at everyone.

"We need to try to figure out how to get my sister back."

"I know Anna; we have to try to make our move by morning." Pabbie finally agreed with the Princess. Over the next few hours, the entire group came up with a plan to try to find the missing Queen. But what the group didn't know was that Elsa was right underneath their noses. Hans had placed her under her own castle, and not even she knew it.

Prince Henrik tapped his fingers up and down on a long wooden table. Hans's leading Commander, General Asof, also sat at the table waiting. A fire burned in the fireplace, it warmed the room compared to the iced windows. The door opened as Hans walked in.

"Hello brother, General." Hans motioned to both of them and then joined the two at the table.

"Hello Hans." Henrik looked at his brother as he sat down. A few moments of silence followed the three after the Prince had made himself comfortable. After which Henrik looked back at his brother after tapping the table a few more times.

"What of the Queen?" A smile grew on Hans's face.

"Well Henrik, I've gotten exactly what I've wanted."

"And what is that Hans?"

"I have her in my hands, she is mine now."

"But what will come of it brother, what is to gain?" Hans scoffed at Henrik's comment.

"Not only her Kingdom, but herself Henrik. She will give in to everything I desire from her."

"So you plan to rape her Hans?"

"No, not exactly, I plan to torture her."

"To what extent?" Henrik again sternly responded. Hans leaned in closer to him.

"To the ends of the earth if I want to." Hans put his hands behind his back and began to pace around the room.

"What pleasure do you get from it?" Henrik was now completely stern with his brother. Hans turned around, he was visibly angered.

"Why do you care, giving her pain will make her suffer."

"Because Hans, this is your Kingdom now, you must know how to run it, and pain will only make her angrier and give her more motivation."

"If it is my Kingdom, can I not run it according to how I want?" Hans leaned in close to his brother's face.

"Yes Hans but…."

"You cannot tell me the directions to a path that you do not know."

Henrik finally closed his mouth and turned to one of the windows with one of his hands to his chin. Hans took out a knife from his belt and slammed it into the wood of the table. Both Asof and Henrik lifted their heads to Hans.

"Elsa is mine, the Kingdom is mine, and you will stand by my side whether you like it or not!"

The two simply stared blankly into Hans's eyes. His face was now red,

"Understand!?"

Henrik hesitated with an angry stare back at his brother and then gave one nod. Hans dug the knife out and then turned back to the door.

"Now, if you both will excuse me, I have some things to play with for a while." Hans walked out and slammed the door behind him. Henrik turned to the General before getting up and walking towards one of the windows and looking out.

"Asof, what will he do to her? He is perfectly capable of pushing her to the edge."

"That's why he does it Henrik, because he wants to assert total control over her and her body."

Henrik simply stared back out of the window.

"What is he going to do?"


	8. Torture Pt 1

_**Note: This chapter is possibly the darkest I've ever written. It may seem unpleasant to some and reader discretion is advised. It will involve some pretty graphic scenes of torture sexually, physically, and mentally. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

She was hanging right side up now from the ceiling. Her neck was sweating out every drop it could as its collar squeezed against it. Her mouth was a little dry from the leather gag that covered her lips. And she had lost all strength to use her powers. Her wound still bloodied from that night.

It was when he walked in that her icy eyes caught the light. She was naturally sensitive to it so she turned away for a moment. The door quickly shut as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Where do I start Elsa?"

She moaned at least a little. That was something desirable to him. He wanted to hear her beg to him. He lit a few candles, two or three, so the two could very well see each other. However for every word that Hans had said to her, and as he paced around her a couple of times, she had her head lowered and her eyes completely shut.

After making his way around her for the third time, he stopped right in front of Elsa.

"Elsa, look at me."

She ignored him, keeping her eyes as closed as they could get. Hans waited a moment and then squeezed Elsa's cheeks together and steered her face towards his. Instantly, Elsa's eyes shot open.

"Look at me Elsa!" Hans stared directly into her terrified eyes. She stared back, trying to be as brave as she could. Hans could see that and he respected it.

"Oh Elsa, you are such a strong girl." Elsa squirmed a little bit and began moaning again. Hans felt in complete and utter control. Almost like the sun hitting grass, it was inevitable. But how far to push it? That was the biggest question now for this slave master. How far was she going to go tonight?

"Let's see how much bravery you still have after tonight, shall we sweet Queen."

A single icy tear rolled down. She was prepared, or as much as she could be. But no, Hans was planning on making sure she wasn't. She was completely his toy now, he was going to manipulate her body any which way he wanted. However, he was still pondering to himself of where to start. And then he figured it out.

He paced around her a couple of times at least. Her breathing was faster and heavier, his pleasure was bigger and nastier. He finally stopped behind her and yanked once again on her neck collar. She moaned and began sobbing. A devilish smile creased itself onto Hans's face. He moved around to come face to face with her. He held her sweating cheeks together with his hand.

"You are mine Elsa." Hans began stripping Elsa of her dress. However he did not want her completely nude just yet. When she was down to her under garments, Hans stepped back and admired his work. She hung there, squirming and beginning to breathe harder and harder not knowing what her mind and body was going to go through.

Hans had made sure that the metal encasing her hands would be strong enough to keep her powers concealed this time. He looked at her for a few moments and then quickly walked closer to her. He pulled down her leather gag and instantly began kissing her. His hand held her squirming hip in place as he felt her cold skin.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, he backed away and re-gagged her. He then walked over to the pulley holding her up and lowered her to her knees on the ground. He pushed her onto her back so she was lying on the ground. Her cuffs still holding her hands closed along with her feet. Her eyes grew bigger when he pulled out a syringe.

She began scrambling across the floor to get as far away from Hans as she could, although she knew it would be no use. He was measuring a clear liquid inside of the syringe; he flicked it twice and then turned to Elsa. He walked towards her slowly, giving her time to stare at him in unprecedented fear. When he got close to her he wrapped his hand around her neck to keep her still and immediately punctured her stomach with the syringe.

She screamed in pain through her gag as the liquid streamed through her body. When Hans finally backed up he set the syringe back down and by that time, Elsa was beginning to stop moving. After less than a minute, not one muscle or limb was movable.

"I injected you with a neurotoxin, you're temporarily paralyzed." She couldn't even roll across the floor any longer. Her scream was bloodcurdling, it could've echoed outside into the ocean. He walked over, silently, and picked her up. He helped to stand her up on a chair that he had dragged to the middle of the room; he looped her chain over a wood pillar running across the cell. She simply looked at him with her tearful eyes and vastly beating heart.

After a few moments, Hans walked behind Elsa; she waited for him to come back in front of her but instead heard a crack on the floor. She screamed again, tears now becoming a regular, and she couldn't even cringe at the sound. However, she knew what was coming; this was only the beginning of the torturous hours coming.

He stood behind her, feeling the whip out as it ran through his fingers. He then walked closer to her back and began to run his hand up and down it. It was both disturbing and relaxing for her, not exactly to the point of pleasure though. And then he backed off…..

CRACK

She was stunned at the pain of the first blow. No mark had been left yet, but Hans was going to take care of that as much as he wanted.

CRACK

It was harder the second time around, and it was only going to get worse. But Hans still wanted to play a little; he walked a little closer to the sobbing Queen. He stood behind her,

"Having fun yet?"

Elsa couldn't even close her eyes to take away the pain of having to give him the pleasure of looking at him. It went on and on, crack after crack, it seemed as though he would never stop. However after almost twenty beatings to her back, he was done for the moment. It was bloodied, her back anyway, and he admired every single blood dripping red mark he had chalked into her back.

He had a bucket nearby, it was filled with saltwater. Hans picked it up and instantly threw it on Elsa's back. It was almost like one thousand knives flying into her, the sting was beyond painful, and it felt like death itself. She screamed so loudly that Hans covered his ears for a moment or two. But it didn't matter, he was simply enjoying every last second of it. But only one of his ideas was checked off of his list.

But he decided to let her rest for a moment as he pulled his chair back in front of her and sat down. His eyes fixated on every inch of her oh so perfect body. Her black eye liner was beginning to run down her face. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic, along with the paralysis came a sense that she was held against her will, not by the chains but it seemed as though by herself. Nonetheless, there was nothing that she could do.

After a few minutes of calming down, Hans got back up. This time however he walked out of the room, with one last look at her he closed the door. However this was not it, he would be coming back with something much more painful than a simple tool as a whip.


	9. Torture Pt 2

_**Note: This chapter is possibly the darkest I've ever written. It may seem unpleasant to some and reader discretion is advised. It will involve some pretty graphic scenes of torture sexually, physically, and mentally. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Her icy blue eyes were fixated on him as he walked out. She couldn't figure out why either. But all she could do was think about Anna. Was she alive? Was she safe? However it didn't matter at the moment, she was cracking.

"_Please Anna, be alive, and be there for me when I get there."___Elsa thought to herself.

The metal door creaked, she knew it was him, and it was. Hans came in and instantly met Elsa's eyes. He scoffed at her with a devilish grin. The same one he had worn with him all night to be exact. She moved her eyes down to his hand, he was holding what looked like a long metal rod in his hand, but it wasn't. As he moved closer she saw that the tip of it was glowing. It was a branding iron; the end of it was simply a long horizontal line.

She knew what he was going to do with it; a muffled whimper came from her. He lifted it right in front of her eyes, more tears rolled down. He chuckled a bit as the moaning and whimpering continued. Then the teasing ended. He slowly walked behind her, and as she finally regained enough strength to close her eyes, it pressed against her.

It was horrific. Her muffled scream could echo for miles on end. To make it even more painful, he once again yanked on her neck collar dragging her head backwards. The paralysis was still in swing; the only thing she could do now was close and open her eyes. However, Hans didn't hold the brand against her skin too long, for he did not want to ruin Elsa's body too much.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt though. The pain was excruciating, it took every ounce of strength for Elsa to hold her breath. She closed her eyes and wept, and when the brand came off of her back, it felt even worse.

"Oh Elsa, you shouldn't have too great of a scar." Hans laughed to himself. She simply hung there, her head lowered to the lowest of the low. Her eyes tightly shut, her world collapsing. Hans once again walked out and slammed the door shut. Not a single sound came from the broken Queen; she simply dangled over the floor.

This time when he came back, he had freshly cut lemon in his hand. Elsa didn't notice at first, but as a liquid began running down her back, the pain began. Once again, Elsa was being stabbed to death, or so it felt like. She began screaming again, what other reaction could she have. And after Hans had finished pouring all of the lemon juice he could down her scarred back, she simply wailed. Tears were streaming like a flowing river down her face.

When Hans finally walked into her vision, he innocently looked directly into her eyes. "We're not even close." He warned her of the fact that she was his. His to hold, torture, do anything he wanted with her. She was his and his alone.

Hans had also brought in a glass container filled with freezing water. After once again untying her, he plunged her head in. She screamed in the water, Hans was sure to hold her down for as long as she could take it. When her body began to shake, he pulled her out again. This would go on for minutes on end. Water dripped roughly off of her pale cheeks, it was an intense, yet unreal feeling for her.

After Hans got done with her, he decided that the Queen was due for another break. So, without any stalling, Hans let her rest. She breathed hard; her gag had been kept on during Hans's dunks into the icy water. She was just simply grateful for a second of rest, even if it was for a short while. And sure enough, it was.

Hans walked back over to her, lifted her head up to his with his hand pulling her by the scalp. However this time, he began stripping Elsa of her last bit of clothing. He had forced her down and now was behind her. She wailed in both pleasure and pain as he slowly entered her. She moved in sync with him. He pulled her forward and back, every time seeming to enter her deeper and deeper.

He pulled on her neck collar again, she yelped at the motion. It was very pleasurable, but to Hans, that was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel both excitement and pain, and that was all she felt. His lips encased her neck time and time again as the turmoil for the Queen continued. It seemed like an eternity, she was pinned down, and being pleasured against her will.

Hans pulled her collar again, this time so far back that she could see him,

"Are you ready?"

Elsa's head shook back and forth. Hans's smile couldn't have been more devilish. But finally it came, Elsa felt the warm liquid run through her and screamed in agony. She continued sobbing until it was over, and after Hans pulled out, she panted through her gag. After Hans had gotten his clothes back on fully, he pulled out another syringe. This time he forced her still as she continued to cry and stuck it into her neck, he drew her blood.

After which, he set the syringe down and re-tied Elsa, this time with her undergarments back on, back to the ceiling. Then after admiring her helpless body one last time, walked to the door, before he left with Elsa's blood sample, he looked back at her straight in the eye, he simply smiled and walked out. Elsa lowered her head, the pain would always last.


End file.
